Little Sister
by Dema Davis
Summary: Jason Reso's little sister stops by to say hi! ( is TV14 VLA for some content)


  
Little Sister   
BY: Dema Davis  
  
  
  
The WWF Café New York City, New York  
  
  
*Oh Man just quickly find Jason and Adam before they find you. *   
Joey thought as she walked though the crowd. It was extra packed today because it was the Café's Anniversary. Standing near the bar was a red headed girl with a guy on either side of her. One had long slick black hair; the other had long purple and dark blue hair. They both had on WWF Team Extreme shirts. The girl wore a pair of baggy leathers and a WWF Team Extreme baby-doll cutoff shirt.   
The girl looked up and smiled. She said something to the two guys then sat up on her stool. Maybe they could help me. *  
  
Amy had seen the girl come in and knew she looked Familiar. Maybe she was a Hunter Groupie. * Amy thought then went back to talking with Matt and Jeff Hardy. A few minutes later she looked up and saw the girl was headed their way. "Hay guys I think we have a little lost groupie. Should we help her find her prey?" Amy asked as she sat up.  
  
"Sure, why not she's probably here for Chris. Matt said.  
  
The girl walked up to the threesome.  
  
"Hi you look lost. Can we help you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh yes thank you. I'm looking for Jason Reso and Adam Copeland." The tall blond said with a slight French accent.  
  
"Adam and Jay? Sure are you with the French group that just came in? Matt asked as they headed to where a small band of girls had just left. Another on its way.  
  
"Hay Jeff having fun?" Adam asked relieved to drop his Edge phasaed.  
  
"Yeah we even found something of yours." Jeff said moving aside so they could see young girl.   
  
The young blond who was shuffling her feet waved slightly as she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Josely!" Adam and Jay said picking her up in a group hug.  
  
"Josely what are you doing here? Did mome send you?" Jay quickly asked.  
  
"Can't...breath!" Jay and Adam let her go with big grins on. "I came to see you Jason and you too Adam. And non-mome didn't send me. Why should she when she could come hit you over the head herself?"   
  
Jay ran his hand though her hair before resting it on Joséley's neck when she flinched. Jason smile quickly faded as he lifted her hair up off her neck, reviling a fist shaped brose. Adam hit the soft, plushy padded booth next to him.  
  
"I thought you were going to be getting away from him Joey." Jay said as Adam murmured something about killing Michael.  
  
"I did. He didn't like hearing I hate your guts, I'm going to France..."  
  
"France?! Why? You could come with us."  
  
"No Jason you have to work and so do I. I'm going to France cause..."  
  
"Joséley Reso!" A French girl shrieked as she hopped up and down begging for an Autograph.  
  
"This is what I've been trying to tell you. I'm going to France to cause my CD went Gold."  
  
"Non, not just gold Platinum! When are you coming? I need to buy tickets!" The girl said.  
  
"Well if you'll give me your address, I'll have my manager not only send you a show list but backstage passes to the show nearest your home. How many people would you need passes for?"  
  
"Um five that is if I let my boyfriend come. See he has deep passion for you and your music."  
  
"Oh what's his favorite song?  
  
"Te Lamoure"  
  
"Te Lamoure. You know what I'll get you a night package in Nice. I'm having a couples only show there. You're the first person who said anything good about that song. It means that true love is in his heart. It only sings to the mind what the heart knows to be true." Joséley lend in closer to the girl and whispered "you're the one his heart and soul need. Never forget that." The girl squalled excitedly and hugged Joséley before taking a picture and heading back to her group.  
  
"Te Lamoure? You said if you never herd that song again you'd die happy. Now you're singing it again?"  
  
"Yeah well, I've forgiven now I move on. So who's night of fun am I going to be bashing? My wonderful Big brother's or my absolute favorite cousin. Adam? Jason?"   
  
"Well I guess I could turn in early tonight. " Jason said, "Just don't be blasting that Enem or Bar Baby song."  
  
"What about my Ozzy? I just found Parry Mason." Joséley said holding up the unwrapped CD.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
